Profession
Professions are roles your character can receive from Clan Members which allow Gathering or Crafting of a large variety of items. A player can have all the Professions, but it is up to them to decide which to make a priority to level. One of the main reasons for taking on a Profession is to earn Kamas by selling the product or crafting the items for yourself. Profession Types Gathering In a Gathering Profession, the player harvests a type of resource directly from the environment or animals. The focus of the Gathering Professions is to produce and gather ingredients which are used in the Crafting Professions. Gathering Professions do not have a limited selection of Recipes for refining resources, but no way to produce usable "final products." Gathering Professions are automatically learned upon character creation and do not need to be learned from NPCs. Crafting In a Crafting Profession, the player creates items from learned recipes which can either be equipped or consumed. Crafting Professions cannot harvest resources, though they can refine some of them. Crafting Professions require a variety of different ingredients, some of them crafted, and this can make them expensive to practice. Crafting items Recipes Each Profession has its own Recipes. A player can see Recipes up to 30 levels ahead of their current level for that Profession. A Recipe which has equal or lower difficulty than the character's current Profession level has 100% chance of success of being crafted. Every level above the current profession level reduces the chance of success by 10% (meaning it becomes 0% chance at 10 levels or higher than your current level, or 50% for a recipe 5 levels higher). Workshops In order craft an item through a Recipe, a character must use the Crafting Workshop associated with that Profession. Experience Tables Formula: XP = 100 * (Current Level + Next Level), Exemple from Level 2 to 3: 100 * (2 + 3) = 500 To work out how long it will take in minutes and hours divide the desired level by 100(*) then multiple by 5 or 10 seconds depending on the profession. The answer will be in seconds then divide by 60 for minutes and 60 again for amount in hours. *100 is the average/maximum experience that can be obtained through gathering. Note that this is only tested using gathering professions. To calculate XP from Level "Current" to Level "Goal": 100 * (Current + Goal) * (Goal - Current), Exemple from level 0 to 100: 100 * (0 + 100) * (100 - 0) = 1 000 000 Experience needed per level Total experience needed Experience gained The experience gained by both crafting and gathering can be calculated using these tables below. *Important information needed to know how much experience you will gain: **The extra bonuses you have, such as nation bonus or area bonus. **The base experience: the experience gained by crafting this recipe when it is at the same level as your Profession. This can be calculated in reverse if your level is already too high, but it gets complicated. **Your current Profession level. **The Recipe level. **The Multiplier Table below. To calculate the difference between your level and the recipe level, simpy take your level minus the recipe level. For example, if you are level 34 and want to use a level 20 recipe, the difference is 14. Look up what multiplier it makes in the table below (a difference of 14 has the multiplier 65.40%, or 0.654). Then all you need to do is multiply the base experience with the multiplier. The result is then rounded off to the nearest number, as Wakfu doesn't use fractions in the actual experience gain. ;Example :Current level: 34 :Recipe level: 20 :Difference: 34-20 = 14 :Experience gained for gathering: 100 * 0.654 = 65.4 which is rounded down to 65 :Experience gained for some crafts: 500 * 0.654 = 327 :Experience gained for other crafts: 1200 * 0.654 = 784.8 which is rounded up to 785 Loss in using old recipt If you use a gathering for its first 10 levels, you get max xp from it. If you continue to use it another 5 levels your xp gain decrease from 100% to 65.4%. How many extra gatherings do you need? (counted on base value 100xp) Smithmagic Smithmagic is not a Profession. Category:Terminology